Await my Arrival
by EmptyParadiseAhead
Summary: I'm making this story as I go...no planning or anything. As I think it, I put it down. So I don't know what's going to happen...possible Yaoi though...


Await my Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain. Nor do I own the characters.

Warning: Language, Violence, Sexual Themes, Drugs, Other Possibilities...

Side Notes to Keep in Mind: I'm writing this story as I go...no future planning or anything...as it hits me, I type it down. That's just the way I write.

Summary: No summary yet...Like I said...I make this up as I go... Don't you people listen?

Spoilers: This takes place after they find Paradise and are reborn.

It was raining. The sky seemed to take the form of an angry god. Something was about to happen. Toboe could feel it. It screamed at him, and told him that there was something afoot. Tension hung about Toboe as he walked down the sodden concrete. He was wearing his favorite clothes. They were warm, but did little to keep the gnawing cold from his skin and bones. Something caught his eye suddenly.

Glancing over, he saw a cardboard box. It moved and nearly fell over. A kitten bobbed its head up and greeted Toboe with a weak mew. He grinned and kneeled to pick up the feline. What? A voice? He glanced over his shoulder. He could hear off in the distance his name being called. He could have sworn that he heard it. It was almost like, the person who said it was right behind him...but there was no one there.

He sniffed the air. Something familiar filled his nostrils. The smell of many different people he should know. There was the smell of pine, leather, and after shave, but the smelled that he most recognized was the smell of a Lunar Flower. He straightened up, forgetting all about the kitten. He had a feeling he should be looking for something or that he needed to be looking for something.

He started to run. Being faster than anyone else, he never had to worry about being caught or bullied upon. An alley way stood out more than the others and he thought he heard his name called again. Rounding the corner, all the boy found was an empty alley. A white shape caught his eye. With a gasp, he realized it was a Lunar Flower. Hearing foot prints, he tried to find a hiding place. It was an empty alleyway, and dead ended. He was trapped.

Toboe knew better than to be stuck in a place like this. His foster parents told him his mother died in an alleyway. This could be the time that he'd actually get to meet his mother. She'd probably have the same eyes as he and the same build. He tried to picture her in his head, but had never seen her before, so knew he had to be wrong. He shifted his attention to the entrance, knowing if he tried to escape now, he'd run right into the intruder. Had that voice lured him in here? Or was it trying to tell him to stay away?

Taking a few steps back, he was sure not to step on the plant. The figure then rounded the corner. Dark brown hair adorned his head and his icy gaze fell upon Toboe with recognition. The stranger had been running obviously, and the rain fell off of him in clear rivulets that matted his hair. Toboe looked on in curiosity as the man continued on past him to look at the flower. The boy could recognize him from somewhere, maybe the streets. But he was never close enough to smell him, so why did he smell familiar?

Absently, the man mouthed, "Cheza..." Confused, Toboe kneeled next to the flower and eyed it.

"It has a name?" Looking up at the drenched man, Toboe inquired.

It seemed that the man hadn't noticed him until now. He remembered his presence and half smiled.

"I don't know. But if I were to name it, that's what I would name it." He didn't seem so menacing, especially now that he was talking to him.

"Why'd come through here?" Leaning back on his heels, Toboe asked nonchalantly.

The man hesitated then answered, "You probably won't believe me, but I heard someone calling me. Telling them to find them. I followed the voice into here." He glanced at the little boy and half smiled again, unsure of how the boy would react. The boy reacted with shock, which shocked the man.

"Same here!" He quickly stood. The man looked on in astonishment. "Wow, that's weird." An awkward silence fell over them before the man filled that silence.

"My name's Kiba."

"Toboe."

"So were called here too?"

"Yeah." They both quickly turned when they heard more footsteps coming their way. A man was talking to another, who wasn't answering the talking one. They readied them selves to fight.

That is all...For now...Tell me if you like my writing style and what not. I'm probably not going to get many reviews...oh well...it doesn't really matter to me, I'd just rather have them, you know? Being acknowledged is a very good feeling. Hope you will like the rest of the series. ; 


End file.
